Looking at Each Other Through Shattered Windows
by Struggling Writer1
Summary: 5th year Harry Potter goes out at night to practice Quidditch alone. But he's not so alone after all. A Slytherin's also out to play with him, and the game's not just Quidditch. Warning: SLASH
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and all the other characters, Quidditch, Hogwarts and whatnot are not mine. Some Higher Force (known as J.K. Rowling) owns them.

Fifteen-year old Harry Potter opened his palm to reveal a tiny golden ball with wings. The Snitch floated away from his hand and lingered in front of his eyes for a moment, then sped away to the night sky.  
Harry quickly placed his broomstick between his legs. He gave the ground a light kick and the broomstick Firebolt drifted in the air, carrying him to the sky so he can search for the tiny but very agile Snitch.  
Harry loved the feel of the wind against his body, his unruly hair whipping against his face, his robes fluttering behind him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the moment of being alone with the wind, his Firebolt and the still unseen Snitch. Sometimes he liked practicing alone, away from his Quidditch teammates. Not that he didn't like his teammates. He loved them, they even made him the new captain. But tonight he just wanted to be alone. Away from the incessant joking and shouting of his teammates even when they're fifty feet up in the sky. Away from his best friend Ron Weasley's complaints of how poor he is and how Harry had everything. Away from his other best friend Hermione Granger who nitpicked every single wrong thing he did. Hermione was now a prefect of the Gryffindor House, and she thought that gave her the right to be bossier than ever. Of course he loved his best friends, but right now, he just wanted to be alone.  
Harry scanned the Quidditch pitch for the Snitch, but he was only greeted by darkness. Then out of the corner of his eye, a tiny golden light quickly flashed. The Snitch! Harry directed his Firebolt to fly to that direction. The world around him melted and all he could see was the tiny flash of golden light, which has always been his duty to follow in every Quidditch game.  
The Firebolt carried him with insane speed as he went after the Snitch. He forgot the outside world and all his senses focused on the Snitch. He was getting nearer-  
But another boy in a broomstick dashed past Harry. He was also going after the Snitch. Green robes, blond hair  
Draco Malfoy. So much for being alone. What was he doing out here at night? Harry gritted his teeth as he led his Firebolt to fly faster. Harry's broomstick was one of the fastest ever made. He can easily beat the intruder to the Snitch.  
Harry succeeded in catching up with Malfoy. "What are you doing here?" he shouted, his voice filled with annoyance.  
Malfoy's eyes darted on Harry then back on the Snitch again. Even if they were both flying very fast, Harry could still see the sneer that was always present in Malfoy's face.  
"What are you doing here?" Malfoy snapped back. He flew closer to shove Harry away.  
Harry fought to keep his balance and stay on his Firebolt. That did it. He would fight back. In this game there were no rules, no Madam Hooch, no penalties and no other Hogwarts students watching. He would fight back.  
Harry drew closer to Malfoy and reached out a fist to punch his rival. Malfoy narrowly avoided his attack. "Saint Harry Potter, playing dirty in a game," he drawled insolently before he returned the punch. Harry was nearly hit. Harry stopped his broomstick and pulled on Malfoy's robes so he can deliver a punch that would hit the Slytherin squarely in the jaw.  
Malfoy's broomstick also stopped. He held his swollen jaw with his left hand, then punched Harry with the other. This time he also succeeded in hurting Harry, punching him on the nose. The Snitch was forgotten.  
Harry shoved Malfoy on the shoulder, and Malfoy retaliated by kicking Harry on the shin. Harry quickly took his wand from under his robes then pointed it at Malfoy. "Let's see you kick me again, Malfoy," he said as he directed his broomstick to face the blond-haired fifteen-year old.  
Malfoy smirked. "You bet, Potter," he sneered, about to also get his wand, but they both saw a flash of golden light nearing their direction. The Snitch was quickly flying towards them, heading for the space between them. When the Snitch was exactly in front of them, they both reached for the Snitch at the exact same time. Harry with his left hand and Malfoy with his right. They did catch the Snitch, both of them did. And they also found their hands clasped together, the Snitch between their palms.  
"Let go of the Snitch, Potter. I caught it," Malfoy demanded.  
"I caught it too," Harry replied, then pointed the wand at Malfoy once again. "You let go of it."  
Malfoy grasped Harry's wand and tried to pull it away. Harry struggled to pull his wand back. Their hands were still clasped together, neither was willing to let the other claim the Snitch and win. Malfoy achieved in pulling away the Gryffindor's wand, but Harry hit Malfoy's hand. The blond-haired boy dropped the wand, and it succumbed to the darkness below them.  
"Great, Malfoy. Now you lost my wand," Harry muttered as he stared below him, but he could see nothing.  
"You were the one who hit my hand, you dimwit," Malfoy spat. "And you can bet it's still there when you look for it. Who would steal something so pathetic anyway? Now let go of the Snitch so you can get your stupid wand."  
"The only way you can have the Snitch is when you shove me out of my broomstick," Harry pinned down Malfoy's thumb with his own thumb so the Slytherin will not able to seize the Snitch for himself.  
"Thanks for the brilliant idea, Potter," Malfoy scoffed, then suddenly his expression grew serious. Harry looked at him quizzically. He knew his rival was now up to something. Then Malfoy leaned down and lightly touched his lips on Harry's wrist. Harry felt electrocuted. He snatched his hand away, staring at his wrist then at Malfoy, with a disgusted and shocked look at his face. Malfoy was giving him a sinister smile.  
"I won, Potter," he said triumphantly. Harry couldn't care less. He just led his Firebolt away, flying at an insanely high speed. Harry Potter disappeared into the darkness, filled with confusion. 

  
Harry was already lying in bed, but he was still staring at his wrist. He had washed and scrubbed it many times when he was in the bathroom, so the tingling feeling would go away, but now it felt like it was burning. Harry rubbed his wrist, but it tingled again.  
_Malfoy, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._ It was all he could hear in his thoughts. And Harry kept on seeing his challenging sneer and the cold steely gray eyes. Maybe it was just in his attitude to stoop low just to win. Harry felt so tired. He had been thinking about what Malfoy did for the past hour, and now he felt so drained. Drained, sleepy, disgusted, confused butliberated. In an odd and weird way.  
Then he remembered somethinghis wand! He left his wand on the Quidditch pitch! Should he go get it now? But he couldn't. He was so tiredMaybe it would still be there tomorrow.  
Harry couldn't stop his eyes from closing. So he yielded to sleep, about to embrace the dreams that were about to come.  



	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and all the other characters, Quidditch, Hogwarts and whatnot are not mine. Some Higher Force (known as J.K. Rowling) owns them.

Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He woke up later than usual so all of his friends were already there. He headed for the Gryffindor table, his eyes avoiding the Slytherin table where Malfoy was sitting. _Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._ The name kept repeating itself in his thoughts again. The Great Hall was buzzing with the conversations of the Hogwarts students but Malfoy's name was all he could hear clearly.  
Harry sat beside Ron, who was reading a letter his mother gave him through Owl Post. "Hey Harry," Ron greeted him without looking up.  
"Harry, where have you been last night? Breaking the rules again, perhaps?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.  
"The prefect's at it again," Fred Weasley (or perhaps his twin brother George, who was with him at that time) said. "I thought Percy's already graduated, but he just has to leave his heir."  
Hermione glared at Fred.  
"NoI was justflying around. Practicing for Quidditch," Harry answered as he reached for a piece of toast.  
"Practicing for Quidditch?" George Weasley's attention deviated from his food. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I just wanted to fly alone," Harry said apologetically. But he wasn't alone. He was with Malfoy last night. He groaned inwardly. Then he remembered againhis wand. His wand was still in the Quidditch pitch.  
"Oh, okay," George, who was a Beater (along with his twin brother) for their Quidditch team, shrugged. "But you should be holding a practice soon, the match against Ravenclaw is coming up."  
"Uh, yeah. I remembered something important. I have to look for something," Harry excused himself, standing up.  
"But you hardly ate anything, Harry," Hermione tried to stop her friend.  
"It's really important."  
"D'you need help, Harry?" Ron looked up as he folded back Mrs. Weasley's letter. His brother Fred grabbed the letter from Ron's hand to read it.  
"Er, no need, Ron. Finish your breakfast first and if I don't find what I need by then, we can look for it together," Harry mumbled as he picked up his toast so he can eat it on the way to the Quidditch pitch.  
Sure, Harry," Ron just shrugged, giving his own toast his full attention. 

Harry stared at the wide field of grass. No wand. He walked for several meters, looking at the ground as he walked, but there was still no wand. He had been walking around the Quidditch pitch for about half an hour already.  
Harry sat down cross-legged on the grass. Maybe a bit of rest won't hurt. He had lots of time to look for his wand, anyway. It was a Satuday.  
He heard footsteps behind him, but before he could turn around to see who it was, an arm circled around his neck.  
"Looking for this, Potter?" Malfoy's breath tickled the back of his neck. He held a wand in front of Harry's face. It was Harry's wand. But before Harry could grab his wand, Malfoy pulled it out of his reach.  
"Give that back to me, Malfoy," Harry tried to sound firm, but he knew Malfoy would never do what Harry said.  
"I won't be so impudent if I were you. You should know who's holding a wand that can hurt you," Malfoy whispered. The back of Harry's ear tingled because of Malfoy's breath.  
"You don't scare me, Malfoy," Harry tried to break free from the Slytherin's clutch.  
Malfoy jerked Harry's head to face him. He leaned closer to Harry, their heads really close together. "Let's see if this will," Malfoy pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry squirmed, shaking his head to break away from the Slytherin.  
"You disgusting perverted git!" Harry exclaimed, but he wasn't sure if he meant it. "Get your hands off me!" Harry shoved his offender to the ground, grabbed his wand and ran away fast. Was he running away because he was so revolted, or was he running away because he didn't like what he was feeling? Confusion, excitement, liberation.  
He thought Malfoy would be running after him. But he didn't. Instead-  
"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted the disarming spell. Harry's wand escaped from his hand, and he flew to the air and landed on the Quidditch pitch ground with a thud.  
Malfoy grabbed Harry's wand, which drifted towards him. Then he ran towards Harry, who still wasn't getting up. He was still lying on the grass, looking up at the sky lazily. Harry wanted to get up and run away. But he couldn't. It wasn't just because Malfoy still had his wand. It was something else.  
"Potter, get up. You look pitiful," Malfoy mocked, standing over him, blocking Harry's view of the sky.  
"Give me back my wand," Harry said softly, a blank expression in his face.  
"Ordering me around again, eh?" Malfoy put away his own wand then pointed Harry's wand at its owner.  
"My back aches," Harry's voice was once again soft.  
"What do you want me to do, carry you to Pomfrey?" Malfoy said, his voice sardonic.  
"Why did you kiss me, Malfoy?" Harry asked, the tone of his voice not changing, his emerald green eyes not moving. His eyes, which were looking at the sky before Malfoy stood over him, were now looking at the Slytherin's gray eyes.  
"I'm rather disappointed, Potter. I thought you knew me better. Why do you think I do the things I do?" Malfoy drew Harry's wand away.  
"Because you wanted to," Harry replied flatly.  
"No, idiot. Because I hate you." But Malfoy's voice wasn't scornful and derisive. It was just as soft as Harry's. Malfoy watched Harry's eyes. He expected the emerald green orbs to show confusion. But they didn't. Maybe Harry understood what Malfoy said better. The blond-haired boy himself was quite confused about what he said meant.  
"What about you? Why aren't you running away if you're so disgusted by me kissing you?" Malfoy sat beside Harry, stretching his legs on the green grass. He lazily twirled Harry's wand with his fingers.  
"I'm also rather disappointed, Malfoy. I thought you knew me better. Why do you think I do the things I do?"  
"Because you hate me too?"  
There was no response. Harry continued staring up.  
"I hate guessing games, Potter." The Slytherin sounded annoyed.  
Harry sat up, but he was still looking up at the sky. "Because you have something I need." He whispered, then looked at Malfoy's gray eyes.  
"Oh, your ruddy wand, you mean," Malfoy smirked, throwing the wand on the grass beside Harry.  
Harry didn't say anything. Sometimes silence meant yes, but this time, it meant otherwise.  
The two boys stared at each other for a few moments, then looked at everything else except each other's eyes for the next half hour. Neither said or did anything, but they both knew they only wanted to do one thing. But neither had the courage to, because they both knew whoever does it first only meant he surrenders.  
Harry was the first to turn to look at Malfoy, but the dark-haired boy only stared. The other boy took the initiative to grab Harry by the neck and press his lips against the dark-haired boy. Harry couldn't breathe so he parted his lips, but Malfoy wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. Harry pulled the Slytherin away, his green eyes bewildered. He had never kissed anyone before.  
Malfoy didn't say anything. He ran a hand to straighten his robes, preparing to get up and leave. But Harry tugged at Malfoy's robes to stop him. He was now the first to lean to the other boy to make their lips meet. Harry's lip parted, and Malfoy's tongue once again invaded his mouth. But this time, Harry pushed his own tongue inside Malfoy's mouth. They kissed for a few minutes, their breathing growing faster and faster. They didn't care who might arrive and discover what they were doing. Other Quidditch players coming to practice, Madam Hooch or Hagrid the gamekeeper. They just kissed each other, Malfoy's hand digging through Harry's back, Harry stroking and messing Malfoy's perfect hair.  
A few minutes later, they both ended their kiss. Harry still stared with bewildered green eyes. Malfoy's smirk returned to the mouth that Harry kissed just seconds ago. "So this is Saint Potter's first kiss, eh? You didn't have to say for me to know. You were really lousy at it."  



End file.
